


I'll Fight For You Tonight

by bellafarella



Series: Tumblr Prompts [38]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Boyfriends, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Explicit Language, M/M, Protective Mickey Milkovich, Protectiveness, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Violence, but there's love and support with gallavich, mention of rape, not edited btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 06:40:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2763398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said:<br/>Can you write A fix where in Fiona has A new boyfriend who's gay, and he knows Ian from the white swallow but waits till their alone to address it. He try to rape Ian and then in the midst of it all Mickey comes in and gets all protective and towards the end their gripping each other like a life line. -Fiona doesn't know her boyfriend is gay-</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Fight For You Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> To those that this may be a trigger read at your own caution. Mention of rape and attempted rape are in this fic. 
> 
> Thanks for the prompt anon. This is the second fic I write tonight, yay me! hahah  
> Yeah, I don't know what else to say so....  
> Title is from 'Fight for you' by Pia Mia ft. Chance The Rapper

“So when’s he coming?” Ian asked as he sat at the counter facing his elder sister who was cooking dinner.

 

“Soon,” Fiona said as she put the pasta into the boiled water.

 

“So we finally get to meet this new guy,” Ian said a little protective of his sister.

 

“Who we talkin’ about?” Lip asked as he made his way over to sit next to Ian at the counter.

 

“Fiona’s boyyyyfriiiiend,” Ian exaggerated with a small smirk.

 

Fiona rolled her eyes as she stirred the pot of sauce.

 

“Yeah, how come we haven’t met this guy yet?” Lip asked curious.

 

“Cause I didn’t want you little shits to meet him yet,” Fiona teased, sticking out her tongue at her brothers.

 

It was their turn to roll their eyes. Ian said, “No seriously.”

 

“Seriously. I don’t really know yet about him. I mean, I like him, but I don’t know. I feel like theres something off about him. I don’t trust my own judgements anymore, not after Jimmy, or Steve, or Jack, whatever he likes to fucking call himself. I thought I’d finally introduce him to you guys and you could help me decide. You guys, Kev and Vee will be here any minute. And Ian, I want Mickey to come by. He knows a fraud or a fake a mile away,” Fiona said.

 

“No problem,” Ian said. He took out his cell and sent a text to his boyfriend.

 

**Ian:**

_Come by for dinner. Fiona wants you to meet the new man of the month_

 

**Mickey:**

_The fuck for?_

 

**Ian:**

_She trusts your judgement for some fucked up reason ;)_

 

**Mickey:**

_Dick_

 

**Mickey:**

_I’ll be there in 10 minutes_

 

**Ian:**

_:) good, I’ve missed you today_

 

**Mickey:**

_Yaya firecrotch, missed you too. See you in 10_

 

“He’ll be here in 10 minutes,” Ian said with a smile, putting his phone away.

 

“That quick huh?” Lip said with a smirk.

 

Ian shrugged his shoulders at his brother with a smile on his face. 

 

——

 

A year or so has passed for the Gallagher family. Ian was diagnosed with Bipolar disorder and goes to a therapist every two weeks, and is stable on medication. Ian and Mickey have been going strong. They had a bad few months with Ian being manic and doing things he regrets greatly. Mickey has been there for him though, through it all. Lip is still in College and doing really well in school, he even started dating Mandy again. He realized what a mistake he made ever letting her get away. He also couldn’t help trying to save her when he found out Kenyatta used to beat on her constantly and wanted to take her with him to another state. Debbie is all about girl power, and being your own woman. She’s over boys for now, too much trouble. Carl, well, he’s a case. He spent a few months in juvie and came out pretty much the same. He barely learned anything, but he has his family and they are trying to put him in his place. Liam is talking a lot more and is in preschool now. Kev and Vee have been through some shit, trying to deal with money, work, and the hassle of twins. It helped to gain a friend in Svetlana. She became a real fixture in all their lives. She hasn’t tried to threaten Mickey since he came out or even Ian. She really trusts Ian to take care of Yev now. It was touch and go for a bit, especially since he tried to take Yevgeny to Disney without either of their consents. No one held it against him since he wasn’t in his right frame of mind. In the last year she became a surrogate and gave birth to gain some more cash since the rub’n’tug got shut down. As for Fiona, she started seeing this guy named James for about two months or so now. They met at a club over the summer and seemed to really hit it off. 

 

——

 

Kev and Vee came in through the backdoor with the kids on their hips. 

 

“Brought the desert!” Kev called out when they entered the house.

 

“And I got wine!!” Vee called out with more enthusiasm. Fiona laughed and pulled out some glasses to pour the wine.

 

A few minutes later a knock came on the front door.

 

“Watch the food,” Fiona said to whoever and went to the living room to answer the door seeing as though it had to be James. Everyone else just walks right into the house.

 

——

 

“Hey,” Fiona said with an easy smile as she opened the door to reveal her new ‘boyfriend’. 

 

“Hey you,” James said. He came inside the house and hugged Fiona. James was tall, around Ian’s height. He kind of looked like an Ian Somerhalder/Chris Hemsworth mix. He has black hair and greyish blue eyes, big broad shoulders, and a ton of muscle. He was gorgeous. 

 

“Come on, everyone’s in the kitchen. Well, my sister and half my brothers are upstairs. Oh and my brother’s boyfriend isn’t here yet, but yeah, everyone else is here,” Fiona rambled. 

 

James laughed and pulled her close to his side. He said, “Can’t wait to meet everyone.”

 

Fiona smiled at him and led him to the kitchen. 

 

——

 

“Guys, this is James. James that’s Kev, Veronica and their twins. That’s my brother Lip, and my brother Ian,” Fiona said as she pointed to everyone.

 

James looked at everyone then his eyes landed on Ian. Ian was starring at him wide eyed. What the actual fuck?

 

“Hey, it’s nice to meet you all,” James said breaking his eye contact with Ian to look at everyone.

 

“Hey, you too man,” Kev said walking up to him to shake his hand.

 

“Good job Fi, this guy is a looker,” Kev said to Fiona who chuckled.

 

“Thanks,” James said to Kev. 

 

“Only facts, man,” Kev said as he patted his back and went back to his wife. 

 

“Lip, would you go get the kids,” Fiona said.

 

Before he could respond Ian shot up and said, “I’ll go.” He ran up the steps to get his younger siblings. 

 

——

 

“Guys, Fi’s friend is downstairs. Go say hi, dinner is soon,” Ian said as he made his way inside the bathroom and locked the door.

 

He paced in the cramped space and ran his hand over his face trying to calm down.

 

He braced his hands on either side of the sink and starred at himself in the mirror.

 

“It’s gonna be okay,” Ian said to himself. 

 

“She can’t possibly know. No one knows. Nothing happened. _Fuck!_ ” Ian said. He backed away from the mirror and leant against the locked door. 

 

“Okay,” Ian said before going back to the sink and turning the faucet on. He cupped some cold water in his hands before putting it on his face. He ran his wet hands through his hair, then grabbed the towel and dried his face. 

 

“Okay,” Ian said again.

 

——

 

“C’mon shithead,” Debbie said to Carl. She took Liam’s hand and made her way downstairs as Ian told them to. Carl on her heel.

 

“Hey guys!” Fiona called when she saw her siblings making their way down the stairs. 

 

“This is James. James that’s my sister Debbie, my brother Carl, and the little one is my brother Liam,” Fiona introduced.

 

“Hey guys,” James said.

 

They said hello but looked the guy over. They didn’t really trust anyone with Fiona, not after Jimmy.

 

A couple moments later, Mickey was walking through the backdoor.

 

“Hey Mick,” the room greeted him.

 

“Hey,” Mickey said with a nod. 

 

“Mickey, this is James. James that’s my brother’s boyfriend Mickey,” Fiona said.

 

“Which brother? You got four of them,” James said with a chuckle.

 

“Mine, obviously,” Lip said as he winked at Mickey.

 

Mickey flipped him off and said, “Ian’s. Where is he?”

 

Fiona nodded towards the stairs and said, “Still upstairs. Go get him, I don’t know why he’s still up there.”

 

Mickey nodded and made his way up the stairs. 

 

——

 

Mickey checked around upstairs, not finding Ian. He then tried the bathroom and it was locked.

 

“I’ll be out in a minute!” Ian called from inside the room.

 

“It’s just me,” Mickey said.

 

“Gimme a second,” Ian said. 

 

Mickey waited against the opposite wall for him. A couple minutes later Ian came out of the bathroom and saw Mickey waiting there.

 

“Hey,” Mickey said.

 

“Hey yourself,” Ian said making the short distance across to Mickey.

 

He pressed up against him and ran his hand through the side of Mickey’s hair. 

 

Mickey smiled up at Ian and leaned forward to kiss him on the lips. Ian deepened the kiss and let his hands roam over Mickey’s body.

 

Mickey moaned into Ian’s mouth when Ian ground his hips into Mickey’s.

 

“Mmm, Ian. Not that I don’t like this but you’re family’s waiting on us,” Mickey said as he broke their lips apart.

 

Ian looked down and mumbled a ‘fine’ before pulling back from Mickey.

 

“Hey, wait,” Mickey said grabbing Ian’s arm, stopping him from leaving like that. “What’s wrong? You know that’s not how I meant it.”

 

“I know,” Ian said before pecking Mickey’s lips. 

 

“You okay?” Mickey asked.

 

“Yup. Let’s go downstairs,” Ian said. He grabbed Mickey’s hand and led them down the stairs.

 

——

 

“Good, now that everyone’s here, let’s eat!” Fiona said upon seeing Ian and Mickey coming down the stairs hand in hand.

 

James looked up and saw the pair hand in hand. He looked Ian over and smiled. Ian looked away and made his way to sit next to Debbie. Mickey followed him and sat next to him. 

 

They ate dinner. Everyone talking, no one really knowing who they were talking to. Ian was quiet however. No one seemed to notice since there were so many people but Mickey noticed.

 

Mickey placed a hand on Ian’s thigh and Ian looked to Mickey. 

 

Mickey whispered to him, “You okay?” 

 

“Yeah,” Ian said with a small smile. 

 

Mickey looked him over, trying to decipher if he was lying but came up with nothing so he let it go. He pecked Ian on the lips and went back to his meal. 

 

 

 

Dinner was over. Carl went out with no real explanation. Debbie said she was gonna go to the Milkovich home to spend time with Svetlana and Yev, and she took Liam with her. Kev put the twins down in Liam’s old play pen. The rest of the gang went to the living room and sat around.

 

They were playing a drinking game, apart from Ian and Mickey. Ian cause he couldn’t drink that much and Mickey cause he couldn’t tell what was wrong with Ian and wanted to stay sober-ish for him. 

 

Kev and Vee were slightly tipsy, Lip, Fiona, and James were pretty drunk. Ian and Mickey were just watching them all be dumb.

 

Ian mumbled something to Mickey about needing some aspirin and he was up and headed up the stairs.

 

Mickey just watched him go. Decided he’d wait a little bit before going up after him. He didn’t want to go right away. If Ian was in a mood, it was best to give him a bit of space first.

 

“Hey, where’s your bathroom?” James asked.

 

“Upstairs. The one in the kitchen isn’t working too well,” Fiona said.

 

“Again?” Mickey asked.

 

“Yeah, it won’t flush again,” Fiona told him.

 

“I’ll take a look at it tomorrow,” Mickey told her.

 

Fiona nodded and smiled at him. James already making his way up the stairs.

 

——

 

Ian was in his old bedroom that was now just Carl and Liam’s. Lip’s old bedroom was still for Lip or Ian, whenever they spent the night at home. 

 

He sat on his old bed, back against the wall, window open, with a cigarette between his lips. He stopped smoking a while back but started up again. He didn’t smoke as much as he used to, just once in a while. Particularly when he was stressed out.

 

Ian heard footsteps before he heard the person opening the door. 

 

“Mick, I said I’m-“ Ian started to say thinking Mickey was coming up to check on him.

 

“Hey,” James said as he entered the room and closing the door behind him.

 

“What are you doing up here?” Ian asked on the defence. 

 

“This your room?” James asked avoiding Ian’s question.

 

“I don’t live here anymore. I live with my boyfriend. You know, the guy downstairs,” Ian said putting the cigarette out and getting up.

 

“Where you going?” James said blocking Ian from going anywhere.

 

“Get out of my way,” Ian said trying to move past James.

 

James put his hand flat against Ian’s chest to stop him. Ian stepped back and said harshly, “Don’t you fucking touch me.”

 

“Aw c’mon, don’t be like that. You liked it last time,” James purred getting impossibly close. 

 

“I said get out of my way,” Ian said pushing him away slightly. 

 

James grabbed Ian and pushed him against the nearest free wall. He held him against it with his body and pinned his arms against the wall with his hands.

 

“Why do you have to act like this? You don’t have to be like this! We had fun last time,” James said.

 

“No we didn’t! You drugged me and then fucking raped me, asshole. Get off of me!” Ian said loudly.

 

“Keep your fucking mouth shut!” James said harshly. “You don’t want your sister to find out that you’re a lying cockslut do you?” 

 

Ian tried to wriggle out of James strong hold on him but to no avail.

 

“Ian, stop moving. You know you like it. You swallowed my dick up nice and whole last time, you little cockslut. I know you want it. You liked it. You liked it when I held you down and gave it to you hard. I can arrange that again,” James said into Ian’s ear before licking up his neck.

 

“Get off-“ Ian said before James’s hand covered his mouth.

 

“I told you, to stop saying that! Stop acting like you don’t like it. I know you like it,” James said pushing his hard member against Ian’s thigh.

 

Ian squirmed in his hold and tried to yell with the hand over his mouth.

 

——

 

Mickey got up from his spot in the recliner and went to go upstairs to check on Ian. It’s been a while and also Fiona’s sketchy ass boyfriend that he already didn’t like or trust was still upstairs. 

 

Mickey saw the bedroom door closed and the bathroom door wide open. 

 

When he opened the door he saw James’s large frame holding Ian up against the wall.

 

“Come on, I know you want it. I know you want my hard dick in your ass. Your nice ass that takes me in so well,” James said.

 

Mickey then heard whining noises from Ian and him trying to move. 

 

“What the fuck?” Mickey asked coming more into the room.

 

James spun around and Ian pushed him off of him when he was caught off guard.

 

“The fuck were you just doing to him?!” Mickey yelled at James.

 

James rolled his eyes and said, “Nothing he didn’t like.”

 

Ian had tears in his eyes as he sat on the bed. He looked up at Mickey and Mickey could see how wrong James was.

 

“I’m going to fucking kill you,” Mickey said marching up to James.

 

He punched him right in the face before kneeing him in the groind. James fell to the ground and Mickey took the chance to kick him in the ribs and in the face.

 

“You think you can rape people?! You sick fucking bastard!” Mickey yelled as he delivered each blow to the guy’s body.

 

“Get off of him!” Fiona yelled pulling at Mickey’s arm.

 

“What the fuck is going on?!” Lip asked as he saw his brother with tears streaming down his face and Mickey kicking the shit out of Fiona’s new boyfriend.

 

“This fucking asshole just tried to rape Ian!” Mickey yelled about to kick the fucker in the face again. 

 

“WHAT?!” Fiona and Kev asked in shock. Vee had stayed downstairs with the twins when they heard Mickey yelling. 

 

“I came in here and he had Ian pinned with his hand over his mouth, saying fucking vile things to him,” Mickey said. 

 

James got up off the floor and slumped against the wall. Blood staining down his nostrils and onto his shirt.

 

“Ian, is this true? What happened?” Fiona asked looking down at Ian who still sat on the bed with tears.

 

Ian nodded his head and looked down at the floor. He said, “It’s- it’s not the first time this happened. Except last time he succeeded.” Ian put his head in his hands and cried a bit more.

 

Mickey lunged for James again and got in a few more punches before Kev pulled him off of him.

 

“Why the fuck are you holding me back!? This fucker-“ Mickey said but stopped himself. Not wanting to say the words out loud.

 

“Get the fuck out of my house. If you ever come near my family again, especially Ian, I will fucking kill you myself. What Mickey just did is nothing compared to what I will do to you,” Fiona seethed.

 

Kev grabbed James by the collar and dragged his ass out. He kicked him to the curb before filling in Vee downstairs and giving them space upstairs.

 

Mickey went to kneel in front of Ian and took his face in his hands. 

 

“Ian, I-“ Mickey said before Ian crashed his lips to Mickey. 

 

Mickey kissed him back softly before pulling back slightly. He looked into Ian’s eyes and said, “Are you- shit- are you okay?”

 

Ian shrugged and said, “It was a while ago. I had gotten over it as much as I could. I barely even remember much of it. Until I saw his face.”

 

Lip sat down next to Ian and Fiona stayed standing.

 

“What happened?” Lip asked.

 

“You don’t have to tell us if you don’t want to,” Mickey added running his hand on Ian’s thigh with one hand, and the other reached up to wipe away stray tears. He was still kneeling in between Ian’s legs, looking up at his boyfriend.

 

“It’s okay,” Ian said looking into Mickey’s eyes. He kept looking at Mickey when he spoke, not really feeling comfortable looking at his siblings while he told them. 

 

“It was when I was working at the White Swallow, after you and Debs came looking for me. Anyway, James was there almost all the time. He kept sticking near the bar since I was a bartender there. He kept getting me to go home with him. One night after I was done I stuck around for a bit and got a drink. James came to sit with me and he ordered me another drink and must have slipped something in cause I don’t remember much. All I know is when I was fucked out of my mind that all I saw was dark hair and blue eyes so I went with him, thinking he was well, you,” Ian said looking into Mickey’s eyes. 

 

“I knew I was wrong because every time I looked down when he spoke I didn’t see his face. I had to look up and knew that couldn’t be you. I was too fucked up to really realize though and kept following him. He brought me back to his place and yeah. I don’t remember much of it, I just know that the next day I was in so much pain. I had bruises around my neck, wrists, and hips. When I got up my ass was so sore and from that I knew something was wrong. I started to freak out and then slowly it started coming back to me. I got out of there as soon as I could before he woke up. I hadn’t seen him since. I asked to be moved to a different club and that’s when I started to work at the Fairy Tale,” Ian explained.

 

Mickey had his fists balled up on Ian’s legs, they were clenched so hard that his knuckles turned even paler.

 

Ian put his hands over Mickey’s clenched fists and rubbed his thumb over them. Mickey relaxed his hands and laced this fingers through Ian’s.

 

“I’m so sorry,” Fiona said through her soft sobs. 

 

“Hey, it’s not you fault Fi. You didn’t even know him than,” Ian said looking up at his older sister who was full of guilt.

 

Fiona said, “But I brought that monster into this house. If Mickey weren’t here-“ 

 

“Don’t think like that. Mickey was here,” Ian said squeezing Mickey’s hand. 

 

Fiona nodded but kept crying. She felt so guilty for letting him into their home and almost causing Ian to have a repeat of that traumatic event. 

 

Ian let go of Mickey’s hands. Mickey got up and stood by the bed. Ian got up and went to his sister. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close to her. Ian hugged Fiona back just as tightly.

 

Lip got up and hugged the both of them. Fiona chuckled through her tears at Lip’s lameness. 

 

“Okay, this is too much now,” Ian said with a chuckle. Lip and Fiona let go and they all laughed. 

 

“You sure you’re okay man?” Lip asked looking into his brothers eyes. 

 

“I will be,” Ian said. 

 

Lip pulled him in for a proper hug and Ian reciprocated. Anyone taking advantage of someone who couldn’t help or defend themselves Lip couldn’t let walk free. He planned to get revenge on the sick bastard. He wished he could have done more for Mandy when he found out that Terry repeatedly rapped her but Ian and Mickey took care of that the night Mickey came out. This was his baby brother though, his best friend. He was going to do something about it. 

 

Lip and Fiona left the room leaving Mickey and Ian alone. 

 

Ian made his way over to Mickey who reached for him. Ian wrapped his arms around Mickey’s waist and Mickey wound his arms around Ian’s neck.

 

Ian placed his head in the crook of Mickey’s neck and breathed in.

 

Mickey moved his hand down Ian’s back and rubbed soothing circles. He kissed the side of Ian’s face before saying, “I love you so much, Ian. I will never let anyone ever hurt you again.” 

 

Ian pulled back and looked down into his boyfriend’s piercing blue eyes that were his favourite. He smiled at him and said, “I love you, too. I’m sorry I never told you about it.”

 

“Hey, you don’t need to apologize for that, ever,” Mickey said. Ian nodded.

 

“You wanna go home?” Mickey asked. 

 

“Yeah, definitely,” Ian said with an easy smile. Mickey smiled back and led them out. 

 

When they got downstairs they saw that Debbie and Liam had returned. 

 

“We’re gonna head home,” Ian said.

 

“I’ll come with you guys,” Lip said. He wanted to see Mandy.

 

They said their goodbyes and the three of them walked to the Milkovich home in silence. 

 

Once they entered the house Lip slipped inside Mandy’s room. 

 

“Good you home. Baby sleep in your room tonight,” Svetlana said getting up from the sofa when she saw the men enter the house.

 

“Not tonight,” Mickey said.

 

“It’s fine, Mick. Is he asleep?” Ian said looking to Svetlana.

 

“Yes, and he already in crib in your room,” Svetlana said. She went to her room and closed the door.

 

“You sure?” Mickey asked Ian.

 

“Yeah it’s fine, Mick,” Ian said nudging his boyfriend. “Don’t need to treat me like I’m going to break,” He said.

 

Mickey rolled his eyes at him and Ian laughed. They made their way into their bedroom silently and stripped down to their boxers and crawled into bed.

 

Ian lay down and was ready to drape his arms around Mickey and be the big spoon but Mickey had other plans. 

 

“Turn around,” Mickey whispered. Ian complied and turned to face the window.

 

Mickey moved closer to him and hugged him tight. Mickey wanted to be Ian’s big spoon.

 

“You’re so cute trying to be the big spoon,” Ian whispered.

 

Mickey smacked Ian’s stomach then ran a soothing hand over it. Ian chuckled lightly and placed his hands over Mickey’s. Mickey nuzzled into the crook of Ian’s neck and breathed him in. 

 

He placed light kisses there before whispering, “I love you so much. I’m so sorry I wasn’t there to protect you.”

 

Ian knew Mickey didn’t mean tonight, that he meant the time it actually escalated too far. 

 

Ian turned over and wrapped his arms behind Mickey’s head and pulled him close. Mickey lay his head on his chest and wrapped his arm over Ian’s torso.

 

“Don’t be sorry. It’s not your fault that happened to me. You’ve been protecting me ever since he found me again and I’m so happy for that. With you I’ll be okay. More than okay,” Ian said kissing the top of Mickey’s head.

 

Mickey kissed Ian’s chest and nuzzled closer to him. He whispered, “I will do anything to make sure this guy never comes near you again. I will keep you safe. Always.”

 

Ian smiled at Mickey and put his fingers under Mickey’s chin to make him look up. He kissed Mickey on the lips and deepened the kiss when Mickey’s lips parted.

 

Mickey ran his hands all over Ian’s body that the guy had touched. Erasing all traces of him with his soft touch, and soft kisses.

 

Too emotionally tired Ian placed a final kiss to Mickey’s lips and hugged him close to him. Mickey sighed contently and kissed Ian’s chest before they both fell asleep in each others arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos make my day, put a smile on my face :D  
> Mwaaaa <3
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/ - if you send me prompts fair warning that I have a bunchhhh still waiting to be written so have some patience please! thanks babes!


End file.
